The Story, untold
by Roxls
Summary: Yuuki lives her life as human, not knowing what really awaits her, enjoying her time with Zero and everyone she lives her life as a student,with worries that not every normal girl has.
1. Why

**A/N This is a Flashback of when Yuuki and Zero barely enter Cross Academy as High School students.**

Yuuki looked behind her. She felt as if somebody was seeing her. Yes, it seemed out of the ordinary but she hated it, it made her neck tingle.

"Anything wrong?" Zero looked at her, and she didn't want to accept it, but with worried eyes.

"Hmmm..It seems we changed roles there for a sec, Zero." Yuuki hesitated but smiled. He didn't need anything more to worry about.

"And its nothing.. don't worry about it." She continued to walk but pushed his back hurrying him along. It was best to get these things off her mind sooner.

"Come on, We're already late for the supplementary classes, and..Stop dragging your feet and hurry up!"

Zero held his smile, and decided to change the topic instead. "So Yuuki why did you cut your hair?"

Yuuki stopped on her tracks and blushed.

"Well..I just wanted a change, and I don't have time to be girly, do I? I mean…We are the guardians, we have to move a lot, and im sure it would only get in the way, don't you think?"

Zero looked at her and sighed.

"Sure, Guardian, If it makes you happy to cut your hair because of that. But im sure it was because of that blood-sucker, huh?"

Zero tightened his grip, and looked at her for an answer. It was probably true.

Yuuki flushed. And stammered. "It..It has nothing to do with Kaname-sama!"

"Hmmph..Is that so?"

It seemed like he was making fun of her. She wouldn't tell him. It didn't matter, he wouldn't believe her.

Kaname-sama had loved her long hair… He would play with it, and he had been the most shocked when he had seen she had cut it. She had distanced herself, and he had brought his hand back.

She wanted a change. She had wanted Zero to see that not all in the world was Kaname-sama. That she cared for him too.

But he wouldn't know.

She was scared of that change. She hesitated.

She preferred things the way they were. She loved her peaceful life, even if her memories were hazy and a blur, she loved her life and was thankful for it. Yet there was always that moment.

That moment when she wanted more.

She held her own hand and tightened her grip around it. She looked up at Zero and smiled.

Whether she had imagined it or not, was a wonder but she thought there was the slightest blush in his face, as he faced the other way,

Yuuki looked down to her feet, her smile fading. She felt a warm hand on her hair. It was Zero's hand ruffling her hair.

"Believe it or not..I..I think it looks better short." Zero stammered and tried to keep his voice steady as he looked to the side.

Yuuki smiled at him kindly and looked behind her. There was a painful sensation of guilt and joy.

"Thank you." She wasn't sure he heard it but he took her hand.

"Come on, who was the one that said we would be late?, huh?"

"Shut up, Stupid Zero, you brought it up yourself."

"yeah, yeah..whatever hurry up."

"Right." She walked faster and ran her hand through her hair.

Kaname stood at a distance looking from afar, his fingernails cutting in the palm of his hand, his own blood running down into the earth below.


	2. Every Day

"Yuuki…Wake up. You're going to be late again." Yuuki heard Yori's soft voice, never too loud like her own.

She rubbed her cheek against her pillow and pulled the covers over her face. Five minutes more couldn't hurt…She tried to reposition herself and started to doze off.

"Well I though you wanted to know that today they're serving the premium breakfast at the cafeteria and that someone mentioned they run out quick."

Yuuki flinched.

"Well, now that you know I'll get going myself, see you in class."

"Aghhhhh" Yuuki yelled in frustration, tore the covers off herself, and jumped out the bed.

"Its...It's not that I'm a glutton or anything, but they don't call the premium breakfast premium for nothing! Right?" Yuuki stammered fast as her cheeks flushed a red color.

Yori stood and looked at her friend as she hurriedly put on her clothes and mumbled to herself questioning where she had left her other sock and smiled.

"Yes, that's true."

"Ok, all done. Let's go, Yori. Breakfast awaits!"

Yori giggled, something Yuuki thought rare from her quiet friend.

"Yuuki?"

"Ummm..yes?" Yuuki looked at Yori with an innocent questioning look.

"Your Ribbon." Yori pointed at her friend's chest and Yuuki looked down to find her ribbon crooked and upside down.

Yuuki instantly flushed and fixed her red ribbon with awkwardly fast hands. Amazing what food could do to her.

"Ok, umm...let's go."

They walked out their dormitory and closed the door. Yuuki stopped halfway through the hallway.

"Well, I can't be the only one, right?" as she smiled an evil grin.

"Yuuki?"

"Ill be back, wait for me!" Yuuki smiled and ran off in the opposite direction.

She made it to Zero's room faster than she would've thought and reached his door panting.

In that instant the door opened knocking her head.

"Ouch-Zero! My head!" ,Yuuki looked up as she put her hands to her pulsing head. Doors sure were a little harder than she thought.

Zero suppressed a smile and hid it with his hands.

"Ah, sorry sorry I thought I was going to get jumped by someone" He looked at her and gave one of those rare Zero smiles.

"Well I thought you wanted the premium breakfast…Just so you know." Well she had actually wanted to barge in his room, kick him off his bed and get him to wake up like she had, but he had surprisingly been awake already. Spoiled her fun.

Zero looked at his wrist and checked the time on his clock.

"Well, they're probably all gone by now."

"Oh, Shoot! Hurry up, Yori is waiting for us too!" she took his wrist and dragged him at an amazing speed for someone her size, something that he had quite gotten used to by now.

"Yuuki, are you alright? Your stomach is making funny noises."

She looked up at Yori, all while trying to stay awake and keep her stomach from making so much noise.

"Agh, so much for the breakfast." She looked behind her and glared at Zero, who in return stared out the window.

"Stupid Zero", Yuuki sighed and looked glumly at her senseless notes.

Yori thought that she could've said it was Yuuki that had wanted to bring Zero along, and when they reached the cafeteria all the breakfast was gone, but she decided to stay quiet instead.

"There, there. I'll lend you my notes after class."

Yuuki smiled as a book reached to hit her in the head.

"Ouch-What the- I don't need any more injuries to my-"Her voice got lower as she saw her teacher glaring at her.

"Yuuki Cross, stop talking in Class! How many times have I told you.."

Yuuki sighed, as what the teacher said became a simple reminder of her everyday life. She looked behind her to see Zero covering his smirk with his book. And they were barely on first period.


End file.
